yanderefandomcom-20200223-history
Megumi Shimizu
= '' '' = = "'''To be perfectly honest I don't like your friend. How could you have so much time for him when you couldn't find a single spare moment for me? Why do you like this guy anyway?'" - Some of Megumi's last words before she kills Natsuno's best friend Tohru, whom she was jealous of for getting so much attention by Natsuno while he never had a single spare moment for her. = ''"'Making someone I hate suffer feels amazing!" -''Megumi's spinning around and dancing while cheering sadistically after she kills her childhood best friend Kaori's father because she dared to come near Natsuno. '''Megumi Shimizu is one of the main characters in the anime series'' Shiki. She was one of the first to rise up as a vampire, as well as one of the first to accept her fate and feed off the humans. Physical Description As a human she had cherry red eyes and wavy strawberry blonde hair, which she kept in two high pigtails. She was never seen without them except for when she fell ill after having her blood sucked by '''Chizuru Kirishiki'. Megumi was a thin and relatively tall girl and often wore creative-punk revealing outfits. After she rose up as a vampiric corpse demon, her skin became very pale with her sclera now dark with her retinas glowing bright crimson red when feeling strong emotions or feeding. She starts acting more malicious and wearing more revealing clothes than she did as a human. Background When Megumi was human, she wanted to leave Sotoba and go to a big city, where she wanted to be "scouted" and hang out in the various night clubs. She had two childhood friends named Kaori and Akira Tanaka, siblings whom she was annoyed, if not completely disgusted by, and only by hesitation does she associate with them. She never showed how she truly felt and always acted polite towards them. Despite this setting, she seemed to have a soft spot for a large, European mansion nestled near the village, as well as for a local transfer student by the name of Natsuno Koide, Yuuki. She was always shy around Natsuno, and would try to talk with him whenever she got the chance. She made sure anyone who comes near Natsuno gets killed within days. Her tiny innocent crush was what led her to staring at him through his window at night, and to killing his best friend, Tohru, as well as attacking the Tanaka siblings' father, if only out of spite for the friendship Natsuno and Kaori shared. When she believed Natsuno was dead, she broke down crying. Masao, who hated Natsuno, came to the scene and attempted to belittle the dead boy. However, Megumi beat the vampire down, and screamed loudly at why Masao shouting was he still alive when someone as amazing as Natsuno was died. Natsuno actually rises up as one of the Jinrou, stronger Shikis. He rebels and never makes any contact with any of the Shikis so Megumi never actually found out he wasn't in fact dead. Both in the anime and the manga, while trying to escape for the city, it was Natsuno's image that distracted Megumi and allowed the villagers to find and kill her when the hunt on Shikis occurred. She dies thinking she finally made it to the city indicating her restless soul has been put at peace. Category:Anime Yandere Category:Manga Yandere Category:Female Yandere Category:Deceased Yandere Category:Homicidal Yandere Category:Teenage Yandere Category:Possessive Yandere Category:Delusional Yandere Category:Book Yandere Category:Possible Yandere Category:Smoothing Yandere